plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CoCoNutCannon22
PVZ ONLINE Q AND A Where I post my ideas about Player house? TheRiddler101 (talk) 19:02, January 3, 2015 (UTC) The ideas thread. CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 18:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Player's House Description Player’s House Ah. Home sweet home. Kick back and relax in the sunny suburbs, but look out for those pesky Zombies! And I hope you like bacon, because Crazy Dave is on his way! To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 17:29, January 4, 2015 (UTC) This is brill, will be used! CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 18:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello here is my idea for your pvz online fan game. Worlds(Doesnt have to be worlds,maybe areas.) 1.(As always)players house 2.Players house night 3.The park 4.The highway 5.The swamp(Night level) 6.The cemetary(Night level) I'll think of more soon Plants: Players house: Peashooter ,Sunflower,Wallnut ,cherry bomb,potato mine puff shroom(After beating garguantuar level) Players house night:sun shroom,sun bean,grave buster,fume shroom,scaredy shroom twin sunflower(after beating garguantuar level) The park:Chomper,Beet,Aspearugus,Jalapeno,Bloomerang,Repeater. Flower Pot(After Zomboss level) Highway:Cabbage pult,spikeweed,Power Lily,Sap-Fling(Now does small damage),Kernel Pult. Lily Pad(After Scientist level) Swamp: Tangle Kelp,SeaShroom,Starfruit,Umbrella Leaf,Bowling Bulb(Now is strong like in the Pinata Parties),Cattail,Homing Thistle message me if youre interested in to the zombies and Mechanics of the areas Straja1 (talk) 09:44, January 5, 2015 (UTC) This is good, we already have world ideas but this can be used in the future! Put them on the ideas thread. CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 18:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Cress Path Sun Cost: 200 AoE: 1x1 (1plant) Recharge: Mediocre Special: Add the plants speed that are planted about by 1.5x (Ex: Peashooter is 1.5 more fast in shoot peas and holonut is 1.5 more fast in regenerate) Weakness: Fire ( Explorer Zombie) TheRiddler101 (talk) 21:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Did I say cress path? I meant cress patch, i already have an idea what it does, but I love this idea for another plant and it may be added in the future. CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 07:28, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Sorry me. I think that can be one good idea for the return of coffe bean. TheRiddler101 (talk) 13:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Mango-pult Almanac entry: A chip off the old block for the pult family, Mango-pult likes to play things differently. While Melon-pult likes going all-out in battle, Mango-pult prefers a more secluded, simplistic approach. While Cabbage-pult picks fights with Peashooter, Mango-pult just tries to get on with all of the plants. He’s a good fruit at his core. Also I won't be able to check the thread, so please post new tasks to my talk page. Ok that is fine. I love the mango pult almanac entries, thanks :) It will be avalible on mac as long as we can get it to work. It will be online, not download so it should be fine? Probably programed with actionscript or javascript. Still to be chosen. There might be vip accounts, that would be pretty cool. I will have to think about it more. Thanks for your help :) CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 18:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Alpha 1.0 Almanacs Mandarin-pult’s Almanac Entry Believe it or not, Mandarin-pult is a really good guitar player. “Being a guitarist is great fun,” he says. “I get to travel to mesmerising places like Kaleifornia, Choyna and, of course, the VIP part of Suburbia.” Be happy for him; he’s grown a lot. Pomegranate-pult’s Almanac Entry “I love pomegranates,” says Pomegranate-pult. “I want my homeowner to plant more pomegranate seeds and get more seeds from the pomegranates on the trees so the world will be filled with nothing but pomegranates.” There’s no doubting that Pomegranate-pult is a very wishful thinker. Red Cabbage-pult’s Almanac Entry You can’t deny that red is an awesome colour. So much so that it has dominated Red Cabbage-pult’s life. Painting your flower pot, for example? Paint it RED! After he heard about the Plant Army, he packed up and put his passion to good use. Now he’s helping the plants make the zombies see a different kind of red. Blade of Grass’ Almanac Entry The Blade of Grass was an unfortunate casualty in the Battle of the Front Lawn in ’09. He made a surprisingly speedy recovery, and he was ready to be put back into action immediately. He’s a very resilient blade of grass, ready to stand out from the rest of his kind. The whole ‘standing out’ business was also the reason he bought a ninja outfit. No problem, thanks, all of these will be used! CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 16:28, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Here are some of my plant ideas for PVZ online White Poke (Based on the white oak) Sun Cost:125 Special:Pokes zombies in front of him doing light damage. Attack speed:like bonk choy He is also a AOE plant,so he can attack multiple zombies. PF:Uses his branch to stab all the zombies in the lane doing 150 damage.. Daffokill (Daffodill) sun cost:625 or 675 Range:5x5 Special:Shoots Seeds in 8 directions.In a 5x5 area Shooting Speed:Like peashooter PF:Shoots a giant seed in every direction:90 damage each Damage:Heavy(Like melon pult) Laselnut(Hazelnut and laser) Offence and defence.Shoots lasers that pierce through zombies.Recharge Very slow Strength:high. Attack Strength:normal Sun Cost:275 StuckWeed(Spikeweed and stuck) Lasts for a limited time.All zombies that step on it are stuck there.Recharge:Very slow PF:Resets his timer and Drags all the zombies in the lane to him. Sun cost:200 Does not do damage. Sting Bean Zombies that eat it are instantly destroyed and any zombie near will be electrecuted.(Doesnt kill them by electrecuting) Recharge:Slow Sun cost:75 PF:Creates two other Sting Beans and electrecutes nearby zombies. PainApple(Pineapple and pain) Acts as a wallnut and damages zombies in a 3x3 area. Strength:high Attack Strength:normal Recharge:very slow Sun cost:175 Twin Marigold:I think its obvious what it does. :/ Sun cost 125 .Recharge:Very slow PF:Explodes into 75 coins caulipower(Cauliflower and Power) Shoots Light projectiles at zombies.25% To shoot a giant projectile that does 10 damage. Recharge:Fast. Sun Cost:150 PF:Shoots 10 giant projectiles followed by 20 light ones Mushrooms: Tough-Shroom(Wallnut of the night :D) Strength:High PF:gets armor Recharge:Slow Sun cost:25 Boom-Shroom Attack damage:Massive Special:Explodes when zombies are near it. Recharge:slow Sun Cost:0 PF:Summons two more. Straja1 (talk) 15:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I want to be programmer for pvz online Straja1 (talk) 19:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) PvZ Online and Animations Hello, as I've seen in your thread, Poppy-cappy (PopCap) has given you permission to let the wiki make PvZ Online. Of course, we'll need animation so if you need some, give me a call. I mostly do plants, but I can do zombies and lawnmowers too. Here's one for Sea-shroom, it needs a little work, especially with the shadows, but it's quite okay already. http://fav.me/d8dls8l Best regards, I am General Dissaray of the Chaos faction. (talk) 05:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I love it! Can you make an animation of mango pult plz? Thanks CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 07:20, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, coconut, can i add my party '99 world? i created it with all the concepts, i'm going to make the seed packets for the plants too, can i please add it?Bubblefan123 (talk) 09:16, January 13, 2015 (UTC)Bubblefan123 I may add it to possible worlds if people agree, but it wont be in the game of a good year or two. CoCoNutCannon22 (talk) 16:17, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Why are you Offline Coconut tell us if Popcap gave you permission and prove it Straja1 (talk) 18:52, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Really? Hate to be that person but... Lily8763cp (talk) 17:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC)